Un Prince et un Roi
by anneflore
Summary: Après la Bataille des cinq armées, Legolas suit les conseils de son père et se dirige vers l'Ouest pour rencontrer les Rôdeurs, dont le jeune Aragorn. Le voyage sera évidemment long, périlleux et il y aura de nombreuses rencontres! Histoire entre Le Hobbit et Le Seigneur des anneaux, entre les livres et les films,réunissant des personnages connus et d'autres créés de toutes pièces.
1. Un ami retrouvé

Un Prince et un Roi

Quand la nuit tomba sur Erebor et sur Dale, Legolas avait déjà parcouru bien des kilomètres et le soleil était bas dans le ciel, mais diffusait une encore une douce lumière. Le prince elfique était à l'entrée de la Forêt Noire, tenant son cheval par la bride et hésitait sur la marche à suivre : il pouvait retourner chez lui et prendre quelques-unes de ses affaires ainsi qu'un meilleur cheval (bien que la bête que Barde lui avait donné fût de bonne race, elle ne pouvait être comparée à un cheval elfique), ou bien il pouvait continuer sa route sans plus attendre en contournant la forêt. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner au palais : trop de personnes l'y attendraient pour le presser de questions, trop de proches des elfes morts au combat, et… Yaleth. Bien que le jeune elfe soit le meilleur ami de Legolas, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses plaisanteries à propos d'une certaine jeune chef des gardes qui repoussait ses avances. Surtout pas depuis la bataille et la mort de l'être qu'elle aimait vraiment, qui lui avait fait comprendre que malgré son rang, il n'aurait jamais aucune chance. Il secoua la tête en chassant ses pensées : il devait choisir, et rapidement, il ne voulait pas être surpris par la nuit à l'orée de la sombre forêt. Surtout que depuis la bataille, de nombreux groupes d'orques en fuite devaient être dans les parages… En parlant de danger, il trouva la forêt bien silencieuse tout à coup. Son cœur rata un battement, puis s'affola. Sentant une présence au-dessus de lui, il leva vivement la tête et banda son arc. Une silhouette bondit des arbres et se jeta sur lui, l'étouffant presque :

- Legolas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà ici ? Baisse ton arc mon vieux ! Tu comptais vraiment me tirer dessus ? Et c'est quoi ce cheval, pourquoi tu as une selle ? Comment tu vas, j'étais inquiet pour toi !

- J'allais très bien avant que tu ne me tombes dessus Yaleth, grommela Legolas, en se relevant avec difficulté. Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser respirer s'il te plaît?

Le jeune elfe fit la moue avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres. Il le regarda avec malice :

- Par Eru, Prince Legolas Vertefeuille, vous devenez plus grognon que votre père le Roi Thranduil, et ce n'est pas peu dire !

- Et attends de voir ce qu'il te fera quand il apprendra que tu m'as à moitié assommé et cassé un bras ! Répondit Legolas sur le même ton.

- Il serait capable de me trainer tout autour de Mirkwood attaché à son cerf, marmonna l'autre, mi-figue mi-raisin.

- C'est très tentant maintenant que tu le dis, je me demande si je ne pourrais pas… lui envoyer un message ou quelque chose du genre… Peut-être un oiseau !

Et avec un air sérieux il commença à chercher autour de lui, emmenant son cheval sous le couvert des arbres. Une fois hors de vue de son ami Legolas se plia en deux et mit rapidement une main sur sa bouche : quelques gloussements lui échappèrent mais il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas se trahir. Yaleth était très naïf et il ne voulait pas manquer une aussi belle occasion de se venger pour s'être fait surprendre tantôt. Il essuya quelques larmes et étouffa à grande peine un nouveau rire lorsqu'il entendit de l'autre côté de la lisière :

- Mais… Mais je n'y crois pas ! C'est qu'il en serait capable en plus !

- Viens par ici, petite grive ! Dit Legolas, un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

Il siffla un doux air et la grive qu'il avait aperçu dans les hautes branches d'un chêne voleta de plus en plus bas jusqu'à se poser sur son doigt tendu. Il caressa légèrement son plumage d'un doigt distrait en attendant que les pas de Yaleth, qu'il entendait venir, soient assez proches :

- Tu es déjà allée du côté de Dale je suppose ? Et la grive fit entendre une réponse mélodieuse.

- Je voudrais que tu y portes un message, continua Legolas en souriant, au Roi Thranduil. Dis-lui que son fils reste cloîtré dans ses appartements, blessé par un jeune garde maladroit, et qu'il…

- Legolas ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Faire ça à ton meilleur ami ?

Yaleth sortit de l'ombre rapidement, l'air légèrement angoissé.

- Tu ne vas pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours été là pour toi, quand tu volais des gâteaux ou quand tu te cachais derrière la cascade d'eau chaude dans la salle d'eau des filles… Je t'ai toujours couvert, et crois-moi que mon postérieur s'en est longtemps souvenu !

- Mmmmh… Peut-être dans ma grande mansuétude t'accorderais-je le pardon… Mais il me faut une réparation, dit-il en le regardant sévèrement.

- Tout ce que tu voudras ! Dit Yaleth avec soulagement.

Il leva les yeux vers son ami et soudain s'immobilisa, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Legolas était penché en avant avec un sourire prédateur, un sourire qui ne promettait absolument rien de bon à celui à qui il était adressé, lui-même en l'occurrence. Bon sang, il pouvait être encore plus effrayant que son père, quand il le voulait. Yaleth respira un grand coup, et en implorant silencieusement toutes les divinités qui lui passaient par l'esprit, se força à demander :

- Alors… ?

- Disons que je me satisferais de quelques…

Oh non, oh non ! Pensa Yaleth, alors qu'il commençait à comprendre. Tout mais pas ça… D'accord peut être pas TOUT mais en tout cas pas ça ! Pourvu qu'il ne dise pas...

- Bouteilles. Finit Legolas en le regardant, avec le sourire du vainqueur qui a décimé une troupe d'orque et qui continue à jouer sadiquement avec leurs intestins et leurs têtes.

Pour comprendre cette conversation il faut savoir que depuis quelques temps une mystérieuse épidémie sévissait à la cour du Roi sylvestre. Des elfes très haut placés, de la cour même du Roi étaient incapables de venir aux réunions ou aux fêtes, et on les retrouvait dans leurs appartements, délirant sur la beauté des choses, un sourire béat sur le visage et la joie au cœur. Legolas avait été nommé par son père pour étudier la chose d'un peu plus près et au bout de quelques semaines il avait fini par découvrir que son meilleur ami était derrière tout ça. Tout le monde sait qu'il faut normalement un vin capiteux pour faire tourner la tête aux elfes, mais Yaleth avait trouvé une plante, qui diluée dans le spiritueux répandait un grand bonheur dans le corps et l'esprit. Fort de sa découverte, il avait commencé à faire des bouteilles et à les écouler à prix d'or. Quand il avait fini par tout avouer à Legolas, ce dernier avait eu l'idée immédiate d'en servir au Roi, qui était selon l'opinion commune beaucoup trop sérieux. Mais Yaleth n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout d'accord ! Il avait toujours refusé d'en vendre ou d'en donner au prince, aussi forts soient ses arguments, et aussi lourdes ses menaces. En effet, Thranduil revenant à l'état normal ferait rapidement des recherches et Yaleth ne doutait pas une seconde qu'absolument tout lui retomberait dessus. Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs… Mais cette fois il ne s'agirait pas d'une simple fessée pour avoir volé un gâteau, non. Pour s'être fait humilier, le Roi l'enverrait certainement nettoyer les pierres de Dol Guldur une par une avec sa brosse à dent. (NDLA : Bien sûr que les elfes ont des brosses à dent ! Vous avez vu leur sourire Colgate ?).

- Legolas, tu sais que je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça… S'il te plaît mets-toi à ma place ! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien voir Thranduil danser sur la table ou faire un strip-tease en déclamant de la poésie Sindarine, mais j'ai pas envie de finir dans les cachots de Sauron moi…

Et le pauvre avait l'air si misérable que Legolas ne put retenir un petit gloussement. Yaleth releva vivement la tête et vit Legolas, une petite lueur dansant dans les yeux. Les lèvres du Prince s'étirèrent et ne pouvant plus se retenir, il explosa de rire, faisant s'envoler la grive qui était restée sur son doigt tout le long.

- Je vais te tuer ! Comment as-tu pu me faire un peur pareille ? Tu as joué la comédie tout le long ?

- C'était une juste vengeance ! Essaya de glisser Legolas entre deux rires. Tu m'as terrifié tout à l'heure en me sautant dessus !

Yaleth grommela quelque chose comme « especedeprincepourrigatesadiquesanscervelle », et se retourna en direction du sentier.

- Alors tu viens ? Dépêche-toi avant que je ne me décide à te laisser en pâture aux compagnies orques qui rôdent autour de la forêt, comme tu le mériterais !

Legolas le regarda et décida que puisque le destin semblait vouloir le faire passer par chez lui, il y ferait une halte. Il rejoint Yaleth qui le regardait toujours avec un peu de rancœur. Il lui fit un sourire à se damner et lui prit le bras en lui déclarant ses plus plates excuses. C'est avec le rire dans les yeux qu'il se dirigea vers son foyer, en oubliant pour la première fois Tauriel et Kili depuis de longues journées. Mais les derniers mots que son père lui avait adressés résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles et se retournant vers Yaleth il lui demanda :

- Au fait, je voulais savoir si tu connaissais quelque chose des Rôdeurs ?


	2. Cachotteries et départ

**lessien calmcacil : **Merci pour ta review, la première de cette histoire… et de toute ma vie d'auteur puisque c'est ma première fic ! J'hésitais à me lancer sur ce topic, ou sur la quête de Gollum, quand Aragorn part à sa recherche pour Gandalf, dans le SDA. J'aime beaucoup Yaleth même si je suis en train de me rendre compte que son côté elfique est assez restreint…

Ils marchèrent longtemps, dans le crépuscule d'abord puis à la lueur de la Lune, et seuls leurs murmures et le bruit des sabots du cheval de Legolas troublaient le silence de la forêt. Cependant, leurs cœurs étaient tranquilles car ils étaient chez eux et les elfes sylvains aiment par-dessus tout la lueur froide et argentée des étoiles. Les deux amis étaient vêtus de gris et de vert et leurs silhouettes se fondaient parmi les arbres. Ils savouraient ce moment de paix, ces retrouvailles sans gêne, sans protocole et sans témoins au clair de lune. Legolas parlait d'une voix vive et passionnée : il décrivait Erebor, ses piliers et ses statues, il revoyait le pic solitaire dressé au milieu des plaines, sec et aride, mort, reflétant la désolation de Smaug. Il parlait du courageux Barde descendant de Girion, et de la flèche noire plantée dans le cœur du terrible ver. Et Yaleth écoutait, n'interrompant que pour poser encore plus de questions et demander des détails. Ainsi était faite leur amitié, car Yaleth rêvait de voyages et de paysages lointain mais n'avait jamais pu partir, étant un garde de Mirkwood, assigné à la défense des cavernes du Roi.

(-)

Bien qu'il n'y eût aucune marque au sol ou sur les arbres leur indiquant le chemin, ils se dirigeaient avec assurance dans les bois, et parfois appelés par un son qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre ils levaient la tête pour apercevoir un de leurs compagnons sur un talan, montant la garde ou admirant les étoiles. Enfin ils entendirent le chant de la rivière, et ils aperçurent les portes magiques de la caverne. Ils pressèrent le pas, voyageurs fatigués et las, mais impatients de passer le seuil de leur foyer. Yaleth passa devant son ami, car il avait reconnu le garde de l'entrée et voulait le saluer. Legolas s'apprêtait à le suivre mais en le regardant traverser, il s'arrêta soudainement, les yeux écarquillés. A la place de son ami, Il venait de voir devant ses yeux éveillés les Nains, sur ce même pont le jour où ils les avaient capturés et amenés devant le Roi. Douze nains, les yeux bandés et perdus sans leur Roi mais fiers et pleins de morgue. Et parmi eux… Kili. Le cœur de Legolas se mit à battre plus rapidement, il revit Tauriel se pencher sur le jeune Nain sans vie, ses cheveux auburn glissant sur le visage presque imberbe. Il revit les larmes de celle qu'il aimait couler sur les joues d'un autre, ses lèvres déposer un baiser d'adieu sur les lèvres d'un autre… Et pas n'importe quel être sur la Terre du milieu non : un Nain ! Ses doigts serraient la bride si fort, que la lanière de cuir commençait à entamer sa paume. Elle qui aurait pu devenir Reine, elle si gracieuse et si belle avait donné son cœur à un être de quatre pieds de haut qu'elle connaissait à peine. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner en arrière, pour conduire les Nains à la frontière au lieu de les amener au palais et de voir ça arriver.

L'âme de Legolas était emplie de rancœur et quand Yaleth se retourna, il eut un choc en découvrant le rictus de haine qui déformait les traits de son ami. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question car le garde les interpella :

- Mae Govannen Prince Legolas Vertefeuille, Yaleth, bienvenue au royaume.

- Merci Ellastar, répondit Yaleth en se retournant.

Quand il regarda Legolas à nouveau, ce fut pour voir qu'il s'était rapidement recomposé un masque d'indifférence. Perplexe, il enleva sa capuche et entra dans la caverne, pensant à toutes les questions qui se pressaient sur ses lèvres. Legolas confia le cheval au garde de l'entrée et suivit son ami, en essayant de chasser ses sombres pensées. Ils passèrent dans de frais couloirs jusqu'à atteindre enfin la Salle Commune. Autour d'un grand feu, un petit groupe d'elfes était réuni et chantait doucement, appelant les leurs à presser leur retour vers leur foyer. Ils étaient peu à être restés dans les bois. Les femmes et les enfants principalement, les autres étant partis combattre ou aider les Hommes de Lacville. Legolas ne voulait pas être vu. Il avait déjà aperçu une jeune elfe parmi le groupe dont il savait le compagnon tombé sous les coups des orques, et ne voulait plus penser à l'horreur de la bataille, ni à la raison de son départ précipité. Il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et murmura à Yaleth :

- Je vais déposer mes affaires dans mes appartements et me rafraichir dans la salle d'eau. Demain, nous reparlerons.

- Bien, à demain alors, dit Yaleth en lui souriant, essayant de calmer son impatience. Après tout, ce ne seraient que quelques heures de plus à attendre...

- Je suis heureux que tu sois rentré sain et sauf ajouta-t-il.

Legolas ne répondit pas mais lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'un peu crispé. Rentré, il ne l'était que pour peu de temps et sain et sauf sûrement pas. Terrible sur le champ de bataille, et parfois sévère même avec ses amis, Legolas avait son point faible au cœur tout comme Smaug à son poitrail. Et la blessure qui lui avait été infligée mettrait du temps à guérir. Il pensa à la longue route qu'il allait accomplir jusqu'à l'Ouest, jusqu'aux Rôdeurs. Peut-être au terme du voyage se dit-il, peut être alors, la douleur se sera calmée.

Mais avant de penser à la route il fallait déjà prendre congé. Son cœur se serra. Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû rentrer au palais. Maintenant il allait devoir faire ses adieux à Yaleth, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire sans souffrir d'avantage. Peut-être valait-il mieux s'esquiver discrètement, après tout. Ses songes furent agités et violents, pleins de fureur et de peine. La nuit ne lui apporta point de repos.

(-)

Le soleil était haut quand Yaleth frappa à la porte des appartements du Prince. Il l'appela et frappa à nouveau. N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse il entra, prêt à le tirer du lit, d'une manière bien sadique d'ailleurs vu le sourire sur son visage. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait certainement pas, était de trouver la chambre vide et propre, sans aucune trace de son propriétaire. Affolé, il se rua vers les escaliers, jouant des pieds et des mains pour rejoindre la sortie… Il n'aurait quand même pas osé faire ça ? Par Eru, s'il était parti sans lui, ça allait chauffer ! Il passa finalement les portes et se précipita vers le nouveau garde qui avait pris la relève, mais ce dernier n'avait pas vu Legolas sortir, en fait il ne l'avait pas vu du tout depuis un mois. A la question de Yaleth il répondit qu'il avait seulement laissé passer un groupe de chasseurs et un jardinier depuis l'aube. Non il n'avait pas reconnu le jardinier. Oui il était blond et il faisait peut être la même taille que le Prince. Non il n'était pas un sombre crétin, pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait et… Mais Yaleth était reparti sur le chemin, courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il rattrapa assez aisément l'elfe à la capuche rabattue, qui était chargé d'un lourd sac. Essoufflé et agacé, il lui donna un grand coup du plat de la main sur sa tête :

- Legolas vraiment ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu croire une seule seconde que j'allais me faire avoir ?

L'elfe se retourna, complètement ahuri. Aussitôt, Yaleth regretta son geste. La personne face à lui n'avait rien à voir avec Legolas. Même un bébé troll aveugle décapité aurait fait la différence.

- Je… Hum, Je suis… Terriblement désolé. Veuillez oublier mon geste et que le Soleil brille sur votre route. Marmonna-t-il avant de faire demi-tour.

Il s'était conduit comme un idiot. Il retourna au palais en ignorant les remarques du garde de l'entrée et erra dans les couloirs, lamentablement. Il chercha dans les thermes, et dans la cuisine, ainsi que dans la Salle Commune. Il monta jusqu'aux plus hautes salles et descendit jusqu'aux plus basses geôles. Son esprit était torturé : que devait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas où Legolas était parti, où il devait le chercher, et son devoir de Garde était de rester dans le palais. Mais si son ami était parti, il y avait une raison importante et il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dehors, avec ses sombres pensées. La veille il avait bien vu que quelque chose le hantait. Il devait partir, l'aider et si cela signifiait devoir être banni du royaume, alors il l'accepterait. Sa décision prise, il rassembla ses affaires et prit une carte récente, que Legolas lui avait offerte lors de son dernier retour de voyage. Il passa une tunique souple, ainsi que de solides bottes de cuir. Il ne lui manquait plus que ses armes. Finalement il se rendit à l'armurerie. Il resserra les pans de sa tunique et ouvrit la porte d'un air calme.

Que Manwë lui vienne en aide… Legolas était là, discutant tranquillement avec l'armurier de son prochain arc apparemment vu les gestes qu'il mimait.

- Xscrkhhchrxrrbshk ! Fut le seul son qui franchit les lèvres de Yaleth pendant qu'il tordait le cou d'un ennemi invisible devant lui.

Il marcha d'un pas vif vers Legolas Vertefeuille, Prince du Royaume Sylvestre, son futur Roi qui tourna élégamment la tête vers lui et …lui envoya un grand coup de poing dans le ventre.

(-)

- Je suis désolé d'accord ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Répéta le jeune garde pour la cinquantième fois.

- Moi je sais ce qu'il y a ! Il y a que tu es un grand malade ! J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose en toi qui ne tournait pas rond ! J'aurais dû m'en douter quand tu as fabriqué ces bouteilles… Tu as dû en consommer une bonne partie !

Yaleth soupira, et regarda Legolas lui hurler dessus avec un grand sourire stupide. Même si son meilleur ami était fâché contre lui, ça n'avait aucune importance, ça lui passerait rapidement, comme toujours. Il était là auprès de lui, il n'était pas parti. Yaleth ne lui avait pas parlé de ses craintes qui s'étaient révélées stupides. Legolas avait juste rangé sa chambre, chose extraordinaire et Yaleth avait peté un plomb. Trop heureux pour argumenter, il glissa son bras sous celui de son ami et l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Legolas rechigna d'abord mais sous le regard implorant du jeune garde qui s'était excusé pendant une éternité, il céda en grommelant. Quand ils entrèrent, Legolas jeta un regard perplexe aux affaires empaquetées sur le lit :

- Tu t'apprêtais à partir on dirait ?

- Euh… oublie, c'est rien du tout !

Et il se précipita vers le sac qu'il glissa sous le lit en rougissant. En rougissant ? Legolas n'avait jamais vu Yaleth rougir. Soit la fin du monde approchait soit il devait préparer quelque chose de vraiment secret…

- Est-ce que tu me ferais des cachotteries à moi Yaleth ?

- Non ! Jamais ! Ça n'a rien à voir c'est un malentendu et puis… Toi d'abord ! Si il y en a un qui fait des cachotteries c'est bien toi ! Tu ne m'as rien livré de tes pensées depuis ton retour.

Legolas s'étrangla :

- Tu rigoles ? On a parlé pendant des heures en rentrant ! Je t'ai raconté toute la bataille et je t'ai décrit absolument tout ce qu'il y avait à voir !

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Legolas. Je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose, et tu sais que tu finiras par me le dire un jour ou l'autre… Alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Legolas regarda son ami qui avait vraiment l'air déterminé à lui arracher la vérité. Il biaisa :

- Je rentre d'un combat où j'ai vu mourir beaucoup des miens, les lames des orques plantées dans leurs corps, des flèches enfoncées jusqu'à la penne dans l'armure. Des amis sont tombés devant moi et je les ai vu s'accrocher à leur dernier souffle, je les ai vu me regarder, me supplier du regard comme si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit… Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, juste essayer de les venger. Et leur sang rougissait la neige, formant une boue brunâtre dans laquelle on peinait à se battre. On se battait dans le sang de nos frères ! On glissait dedans et lorsqu'on tombait on en avait sur les mains et sur le visage. Et on s'appuyait sur les corps de nos amis, vivants et joyeux quelques heures plus tôt, pour pouvoir se relever et continuer à combattre, et nous aussi mourir peut-être quelques instants après. Et ces images me hantent, Yaleth. Comme à chaque retour de bataille. Elles m'empêchent de dormir, et d'être joyeux quand tant d'autres sont maintenant silencieux à jamais.

Il s'arrêta, ses propres mots l'ayant ému aux larmes… Il regarda dans les yeux de Yaleth pour voir que ce dernier n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu. C'est pas vrai, cet elfe n'avait pas de cœur ou quoi ?! Même Smaug aurait été plus facile à amadouer ! Son ami le regardait sceptiquement :

- Tu sais, tu as promis de ne jamais me mentir, et il existe une chose qui s'appelle le mensonge par omission Legolas. Je vois que tu ne m'as pas parlé de Tauriel, alors que le Roi a fait l'annonce qu'elle était désormais bannie. Tu ne serais pas rentré sans elle juste pour un ordre de ton père. Si tu l'as laissée là-bas c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Elle est trop bonne combattante pour être tombée je pense, alors elle a dû te donner une raison d'abandonner ton amour pour elle. Etant donné qu'elle est partie juste après les nains, je ne peux que supposer qu'ils ont un rôle dans cette histoire. Je vois aussi qu'il y a une grande colère en toi, et que ton cœur a mal. Je suis ton ami et je veux t'aider mais si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux rien faire, Legolas. Je ne peux que faire des suppositions et espérer que tu iras mieux rapidement. Mais je ne veux pas me contenter d'espérer, je veux agir.

Legolas se tut pendant un instant, le souffle coupé par tant de clairvoyance. Il avait tellement envie de tout lui raconter, de soulager son cœur ! Il avait besoin de partager sa peine avec quelqu'un, sinon elle le rongerait, il le savait. Mais s'il lui disait maintenant, Yaleth ne le laisserait jamais partir. Il voudrait qu'il se repose et qu'il attende que ses blessures se referment _à la maison._ Mais il n'était pas à la maison, plus maintenant. Bientôt Tauriel allait rentrer avec le reste des guerriers, car le Roi lui pardonnerait certainement, et il ne pouvait pas la revoir. A la pensée de tout ce qu'il perdait tout à coup, son ami et son foyer, la colère revint. Il s'en servit comme parade :

- Mais je te dis qu'il n'y a rien ! Bon sang, déjà tu viens m'agresser dans l'armurerie et maintenant tu me harcèles de questions ! Assez ! Je suis las et je voudrais du calme et de la paix !

Yaleth le regarda sérieusement pendant quelques secondes puis lui sourit.

- C'est vrai, tu rentres tout juste d'une bataille excuse-moi. Je vais te laisser te reposer.

Sa rapide soumission pourtant ne rassura pas Legolas. Son ami était intelligent et têtu. Ca ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas d'abandonner aussi facilement.

- Prends ma chambre pour dormir un peu car elle est au soleil et tu trembles.

- Merci Yaleth, et pardonne moi de t'avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait.

Le visage du Prince était pâle et il avait les traits tirés. Yaleth s'assit à côté de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule :

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tu souffres et si tu ne veux pas m'en parler c'est ton droit, je dois le respecter. Repose-toi maintenant.

Le visage de Legolas se détendit et Yaleth resta près de lui tandis qu'il sombrait doucement dans le sommeil. Ce ne fut que quand sa respiration devint parfaitement régulière qu'il se leva. Il avait le visage grave. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'aux appartements du Prince et ouvrit la porte. Legolas ne rangeait JAMAIS ses affaires. S'il l'avait fait c'était forcément pour lui cacher quelque chose. Il ouvrit les placards. Vides. Tout comme le bureau, à part une lettre dans un tiroir qu'il faillit ouvrir, mais qu'il reposa par respect. La grande malle au pied du lit était vide également. Tout à coup il repensa à la scène dans sa propre chambre. Il se mit à genoux et souleva les draps qui pendaient pour regarder sous le lit. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres : ça n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis. Il tira de sous le sommier un gros sac de voyage, déjà rempli. Il fronça les sourcils et l'ouvrit doucement : des vêtements et de la corde, un couteau et des pierres à feu, cela pouvait être pour un voyage de quelques jours se rassura Yaleth. Mais tout à coup il vit un grand compartiment sur le côté. Il l'ouvrit et resta ahuri devant le contenu. Aucun voyage ne nécessitait autant de lembas, se dit-il. Sauf si on compte se rendre à l'autre bout de la terre. Il y en avait pour des mois de voyage en se rationnant. Il avait pensé que peut-être Legolas repartirait prendre des tours de garde à l'orée de la forêt pour être seul quelques jours, mais il s'était trompé. Legolas comptait évidemment partir, ça oui. Mais il ne comptait pas revenir. Du moins pas avant des années. Voire des dizaines d'années. Il remit tout en ordre comme il l'avait trouvé, des larmes dans les yeux. Puis il sortit des appartements de Legolas et retourna dans sa chambre où le Prince dormait toujours. Il se sentit soudain las et vide. Il s'allongea près de son meilleur ami et ferma les yeux. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil il le regarda encore une fois et murmura doucement :

- Espèce d'idiot…

(-)

Ce fût la fraîcheur du soir qui réveilla Legolas. Il se redressa et aperçut son ami endormi à ses côtés. Il hésita à le réveiller mais finalement sortit de la chambre discrètement et se rendit à l'armurerie. Un jeune commis, le reconnaissant, courut vers lui, un petit arc à la main :

- Voilà la commande que vous avez faite à Maître Tallion, ernil Legolas. Si je peux me permettre, c'est moi qui ai fait les essais et il est vraiment excellent ! Faites juste un peu attention à la corde, elle est très tendue.

Legolas le remercia et continua vers le fond de la salle, jusqu'à une petite porte en bois verni. Il sortit une clef de sa tunique et la tourna dans la serrure doucement. Il entra et retint son souffle. Chaque fois qu'il passait cette porte le même émerveillement le prenait : la salle d'armes royale… La lumière des feux de l'armurerie se reflétait sur le mithril et l'argent, sur l'or et l'acier. Partout des lances, des boucliers, des casques et des armures, des épées et des dagues, des haches et des arcs… Les meilleures armes de la Terre du Milieu, étaient devant lui, et il n'avait qu'à se servir. Le jeune Prince devait se retenir pour ne pas tout emmener avec lui, pour ne pas essayer les épées de haut lignage ayant appartenu à ses ancêtres et qui reposaient sous ses yeux, inutiles et abandonnées. « Prends moi avec toi, emmène-moi, s'il te plaît » semblaient-elles le supplier. Il détourna les yeux avec effort et finalement opta pour deux épées courtes avec une courroie pour les mettre dans le dos, une dague à la ceinture et un carquois léger qu'il emplit de flèches. Legolas ressortit de la salle et ferma la porte à clef. Il saisit un morceau de tissu qui trainait et s'en saisit pour envelopper ses armes : hors de question qu'on le voie passer avec tout son attirail, son départ secret serait vite ébruité. Il retourna dans sa chambre posa ses affaires sur son lit, tira son sac de voyage de sa cachette et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau. Il en tira une lettre qu'il avait écrite le matin même pour Yaleth, il ne restait plus qu'à lui remettre. Il écrivit son nom sur une enveloppe, y glissa les pages et cacheta le tout. Il posa le pli sur son lit, en sachant que ce serait le premier endroit où se rendrait le jeune garde en se réveillant et ne le trouvant pas à ses côtés.

Legolas remit sa cape de la veille sur ses épaules et rabattit sa capuche. Puis, emportant son sac et ses armes il se dirigea vers l'écurie. Il attacha ses bagages sur un jeune étalon bai cerise et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le soleil était couché depuis quelques heures maintenant et dans le ciel encore teinté de bleu, les étoiles apparaissaient de plus en plus nombreuses. La rouge Borgil flamboyait déjà, montrant le chemin de l'Ouest, et Legolas décida de la suivre. Il passa les portes toujours sous l'anonymat de sa cape et prit le même sentier d'où les Nains étaient venus, l'appel de l'aventure dans le cœur.


	3. Dans la Forêt Noire

**lessien calmcacil**** :** merci ! Tu sais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi Tauriel n'aurait jamais vu le jour… J'ai beaucoup de mal à la supporter, mais il faut bien respecter l'histoire

**Tsubaki Tsukiyomie : **Merci, c'est très gentil ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la relation qu'ils ont tous les deux, c'est beaucoup de complicité et une bonne dose d'amour vache héhéhé… Yaleth prend quand même assez cher avec Legolas dans mon imagination ;) Et voilà la suite : j'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût !

**BakaSaru6 : **Merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Jean-Roger : **Merci beaucoup, je continue, je continue !

**Alors voilà enfin la suite ! Désolée pour l'attente mais dans l'engouement post-partiels j'ai perdu pas mal de neurones, ainsi que ma dignité (elle a dû rester au fond d'un bar sombre et enfumé), et je n'avais pas envie de vous décevoir avec un truc pondu sous l'emprise de l'alcool ! ^^ Merci pour vos reviews et vos MP, ça me fait très plaisir et j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes (moi sous pression ? nooon…) ! Si quelque chose vous déplaît dans le style d'écriture, ou si vous avez des remarques allez-y, ne vous gênez pas : je veux m'améliorer. Merci à tous, vous êtes des lecteurs formidables**

* * *

><p>Deux soleils s'étaient succédé dans le ciel quand Legolas arrêta enfin son cheval. Du moins il le supposait car, comme le pauvre Bilbon quelques mois plus tôt, il n'avait que peu d'indices pour différencier le jour de la nuit sous le couvert des arbres. Dans la Forêt Noire, ces notions disparaissaient pour laisser place à des variances de sombre. Legolas avait souvent parcouru le sentier des Elfes pour se rendre à l'orée occidentale des bois, mais toujours accompagné de nombreux gardes. Maintenant livré à lui-même, force lui était d'admettre qu'il suivait le sentier à l'aveuglette depuis des heures. Les troncs des hêtres serrés se succédaient, gris et droits comme des colonnes de pierre que rien ne pouvait différencier les unes des autres. Légèrement dérouté, il sortit une carte et une mine de graphite de son sac et descendit de son cheval. Il flatta le flanc de l'animal et lui murmura de l'attendre, puis fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers un tronc un peu plus large que les autres qu'il avait dépassé quelques minutes auparavant. L'ascension qui avait été un calvaire pour notre cher Mr Sacquet fût rapide et aisée pour le jeune Prince des bois. Il escaladait le tronc aussi vite que les écureuils noirs autour de lui fuyaient, et les branches devenaient de plus en plus fines au fur et à mesure qu'il s'élevait. Bientôt, il pût voir des tâches de lumière autour de lui, et montant sur la plus haute branche il écarta le dernier rempart de feuilles qui le séparait du jour.<p>

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux était majestueux : le Soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et se reflétait sur les ailes des papillons tout autour de lui. Ils étaient des centaines de mars pourpres à voleter sur ce toit du monde, battant des ailes si vite qu'ils semblaient à l'origine de la douce brise qui lui caressait le visage. Les cimes des arbres étaient denses et serrées, si bien que vu de haut rien ne semblait pouvoir empêcher le jeune Prince de marcher dessus légèrement, sans tomber. Heureusement cette idée ne fût pas mise à exécution et le seul mouvement de Legolas fût de ressortir la carte et le crayon de sa tunique. En observant tout autour de lui, il vit qu'il était au bord d'une cuvette et d'après le feuillage des arbres dans le lointain il sût qu'il approchait de la fin des hêtres. S'aidant de cette précieuse information il traça sur le parchemin le trajet qu'il pensait avoir déjà parcouru et se mit à réfléchir à celui des jours qui allaient suivre. Continuer sur le sentier des Elfes était risqué : il était proche de la lisière Nord et si des orques s'étaient échappés de la bataille ils chercheraient sûrement à rejoindre le Mont Dungabad en contournant la forêt par le Nord. Il décida de couper vers le Sud et de rejoindre la vieille route, ce qui le mènerait directement aux Hauts Cols. En évaluant la distance qui le séparait de l'orée occidentale, il estima qu'il serait sorti au bout de cinq ou six jours. Satisfait, il remit les affaires dans sa tunique et après un dernier regard au paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux il replongea dans les ténèbres.

(-)

A peine était-il redescendu de quelques mètres sous le couvert des arbres que Legolas entendit son cheval hennir puissamment. A la peur qui déformait son cri il devina que l'animal était hors de contrôle, et peu après il entendit le martèlement précipité de ses sabots qui venait dans sa direction. Il essaya d'accélérer le rythme de sa descente mais après être restés longtemps exposés au Soleil ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi bien adaptés à la pénombre ambiante. Il apercevait à peine les branches qu'il saisissait et celles sur lesquelles il atterrissait, et chaque mouvement hâtif menaçait de le faire tomber dans le vide. Tout en se rapprochant du sol il réfléchissait à toute allure à ce qui avait pu affoler sa monture : les orques ne s'enfonçaient jamais aussi profondément dans la forêt et ce n'étaient assurément pas les gobelins qui en trouveraient le courage. Les wargs quant à eux avaient souffert de la perte de leur chef quelques mois plus tôt (vous vous souvenez de la descente de lit qu'en avait fait Beorn ?) et le reste avait péri dans la bataille des cinq armées, ne laissant que quelques survivants errer prudemment dans les terres sauvages la queue entre les pattes. Non, il devait s'agir d'animaux vivant dans la forêt, et se déplaçant en groupe. Mais pourtant aucune créature mauvaise ne pouvait traverser le sentier grâce au sortilège, alors comment se pouvait-il que… ? C'est alors que Legolas comprit : Bien sûr ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il avait été un idiot en n'attachant pas son cheval… Ce dernier avait dû faire quelques pas en dehors du sentier en attendant son cavalier et il avait inévitablement fini par marcher sur les toiles. Elles étaient tendues de toutes parts, sur les troncs et le sol et n'aurait été le puissant sortilège qui protégeait le chemin de son peuple il y aurait eu bien longtemps qu'il aurait été recouvert lui aussi. Donc son cheval avait dû marcher sur les toiles et les avait fait vibrer en dégageant ses sabots de la masse gluante. Vibrations qui avaient couru le long des filaments blanchâtres jusqu'à arriver, à peine amorties, à leurs propriétaires, leur indiquant qu'un festin les attendait tout près d'ici.

Le fait est qu'avec tous les Orques et les chauves-souris partis à la guerre, les araignées avaient mortellement faim. Elles n'avaient rien eu de rose et dodu à se mettre sous la mandibule depuis des mois, et maintenant, même la nourriture infecte dont elles avaient fini par se contenter était partie. Elles étaient furieuses et, poussées par la faim et la colère, elles avaient fini par s'approcher du sentier, bien plus près qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais fait. Elles voulaient manger, peu en importe le prix ! Aussi quand elles sentirent les vibrations causées par le cheval ce jour-là, ce fût toute une armée qui se mit en marche, dans le réseau qu'elles avaient tissé dans les airs et au sol. Leur voix grinçante et ténue résonnait dans la Forêt Noire, et leurs paroles n'avaient pas plus de sens que celles d'un homme abandonné trop longtemps sur une île et qui est enfin secouru. Elles se battaient entre elles pour aller plus vite, pressant leurs immondes corps mous et boursouflés les uns contre les autres et claquant des mandibules. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas quand elles aperçurent l'étalon, au contraire elles redoublèrent de vitesse, hurlant de joie :

- De la viande fraîche ! Et pas n'importe quoi : un cheval tout en chair et en muscles… Attrapons-le vite, et gare à ses sabots si vous voulez goûter un peu de canasson !

- Laissez-moi passer : une piqûre et il va se calmer ! On le fera faisander quelques jours et il y aura du bon jus à l'intérieur !

Quelle vision d'horreur eût le destrier elfique en l'apercevant, cette marée grouillante et frémissante de rage qui venait pour lui. Il tourna bride en un éclair et se précipita vers le sentier, à peine cinquante mètres plus loin. Mais les araignées connaissaient bien leur affaire et les fils gluants attachés aux sabots ralentissaient le cheval et le faisaient trébucher. Bientôt un des monstres le dépassa et jeta ses longs fils devant lui. Ils n'étaient pas assez épais pour l'empêcher de passer mais lorsqu'il se jeta au travers, ils vinrent se coller sur ses yeux et ses naseaux. Incapable de voir et de respirer correctement, l'affolement le gagna et il se mit à hennir de toutes ses forces, appelant Legolas à l'aide. Une dizaine d'araignées qui avait couru plus vite que les autres l'atteignit enfin, et tenta de l'immobiliser en jetant ses fils dans ses pattes antérieures. Il tomba au sol violemment, écrasant dans sa chute une des créatures. Toujours décidé à ne pas finir en méchoui il donna de grandes ruades, faisant gicler le sang noir et bouillonnant, aveuglant et tuant celles qui s'approchaient. Mais bien que brave et vigoureux, ses forces l'abandonnaient lentement et au bout de quelques minutes ses ruades devinrent moins violentes. C'est le moment que choisit la plus grosse des araignées pour s'approcher. Son abdomen était gonflé de replis et de bourrelets et dégageait une puanteur fétide. D'une de ces cavités sortit un dard sombre et humide qui laissa perler une goutte de venin. Elle s'approcha de sa proie faiblissante avec rapidité et l'écrasa sous son poids, enfonçant son dard le plus profondément possible. Ce fut la chance de l'étalon car dans un dernier effort il avait relevé ses antérieurs pour atteindre la créature et cette dernière dans son mouvement ne pouvait plus le voir. Quand elle abattit son dard de toutes ses forces, ce fut sur les toiles de ses sœurs. Elle les déchira violemment, libérant le cheval qui se releva dès que l'araignée se fût écartée, pensant son œuvre accomplie. Quand elle le vit encore en vie et pire, à nouveau debout, elle siffla de colère et se rapprocha pour l'achever. Alors, le pelage luisant de transpiration, l'écume à la bouche et les pattes tremblantes de peur et de fatigue, la pauvre bête se cabra une dernière fois. Dressé de toute sa hauteur, qu'il était majestueux ! Il inspira la peur aux araignées qui reculèrent dans l'obscurité, mais pas assez vite. Ses sabots s'abattirent sur la masse grouillante et plusieurs grands yeux s'enténébrèrent à jamais. Alors, profitant de ce moment de doute le cheval fit demi-tour, revint sur le sentier et galopa dans la direction où son maître était parti. Une petite grive qui avait observé toute la scène avec attention depuis une haute branche s'envola vers l'Est.

Legolas avait enfin atteint le pied de l'arbre et ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité, mais il ne voyait son cheval nulle part. Il tendit l'oreille et frémit de dégoût lorsqu'il entendit les voix crissantes des enfants d'Ungoliant s'élever pour appeler à la vengeance. Leurs paroles bien que néfastes, ramenèrent l'espoir dans son cœur car il semblait que l'étalon se fût enfui à temps. Il écouta le bruit de la forêt quelques instants : les cris des araignées qui s'éloignaient toujours en colère et affamées, les petits pas précipités des écureuils qui revenaient après avoir fui, le murmure du vent dans les feuilles… Enfin il l'entendit : un bruit de sabots étouffé, beaucoup plus loin en arrière, mais qui regagnait peu à peu en intensité. Son cheval revenait lentement sur ses pas après l'avoir cherché trop loin, il n'avait plus qu'à aller à sa rencontre ! Legolas dût parcourir quelques centaines de mètres avant de le retrouver : la pauvre bête épuisée avait fini par s'allonger sur le sentier, les flancs battants. Quand elle entendit son maître elle se releva avec peine et vint vers lui lentement, son chargement toujours sur son dos. Legolas lui retira délicatement les toiles de ses naseaux et de ses yeux et flatta son encolure, le réconfortant par de douces paroles elfiques. Il décida de le ménager quelques heures, et ils s'allongèrent donc tous deux sur le sentier, où l'étalon apaisé s'endormit rapidement. Legolas pour sa part se reposa à la manière de son peuple : son corps ne bougeait pas mais son esprit se promenait dans les étranges sentiers des rêves elfiques. Le soir tombait quand il réveilla son cheval, et qu'il s'éloigna vers l'Ouest à nouveau. Les arbres se resserraient de plus en plus et maintenant l'obscurité hors du sentier était totale. Les hêtres et les êtres se faisaient de plus en plus rares, jusqu'à disparaître totalement de la vue. Il continua dans cette direction pendant quelques kilomètres puis sortit soudainement du sentier, sur sa gauche. La distance qui séparait les deux routes était longue et dangereuse, mais il espérait être assez éloigné des araignées désormais. En repartant il avait attaché des morceaux de tissu autour des sabots de son cheval pour amortir le bruit de leur passage. Il tentait d'éviter le réseau de toiles qui envahissait la végétation, faisant parfois de longs détours pour n'avancer que de quelques mètres, mais il avançait c'était l'essentiel.

(-)

A un jour de cheval derrière lui, au moment même où Legolas quittait le sentier, une grande forme enveloppée d'une cape brune rapiécée arrêta sa monture pour écouter le bruit de la forêt. Le cavalier resta immobile pendant si longtemps qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une de ces statues de bois qui ornent parfois les chemins des Hommes. Soudain il leva le bras, et une grive fatiguée par son long voyage vint se poser dessus. L'oiseau parla à l'étrange personnage qui resta silencieux pendant son rapport, la tête penchée sur le côté pour montrer son attention. Lorsque son informateur repartit en voletant dans les hêtres, le mystérieux voyageur réfléchit quelques secondes puis remit son cheval au trot, ne quittant plus des yeux les empreintes de sabot qui le précédaient.

(-)

Legolas chevaucha encore pendant trois jours avant de retrouver la vieille route. Le raccourci n'avait apporté aucune mauvaise surprise : ils avaient parfois entendu des sons menaçants et aperçu des yeux globuleux dans l'obscurité, mais dans ces moments-là ils s'étaient dissimulés dans le silence le plus total. Il n'avait pas dormi, laissant rarement son cheval faire une pause. Le jeune Prince avait gardé son arc à la main tout ce temps, une flèche déjà encochée, prêt à tirer sur ce qui sortirait de l'ombre. Mais les yeux étaient toujours repartis d'où ils étaient venus, et le bruit s'éloignait avec eux. Quand il eut atteint la vieille route, il sortit encore une fois de son sac la carte qu'il s'empressa de mettre à jour : il ne lui restait que deux jours de chevauchée pour revoir le Soleil et sentir à nouveau le souffle du vent. Legolas sourit, satisfait : tout s'était très bien passé finalement. La vieille route était plus dure à suivre que le sentier des Elfes car sans sortilège de protection la nature reprenait ses droits. Le plus souvent il suffisait de repérer l'endroit où la végétation était moindre pour retrouver son chemin, mais parfois la route était coupée par un bouquet de buissons épineux ou de jeunes arbres encore souples qu'il fallait alors contourner. Bien qu'il approchât de la fin de la forêt, la lumière était toujours aussi rare et quand il continua à avancer alors que la nuit était tombée, il eût besoin de tous ses sens pour ne pas se perdre sans lumière ni torche. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en pensant à ce détail, et les souvenirs affluèrent.

Il y a bien longtemps, quand il avait voyagé pour la première fois de nuit dans la forêt, les gardes qui l'accompagnaient avaient refusé de faire du feu alors que le froid était mordant et qu'il faisait trop sombre pour bien avancer. Curieux, il avait demandé la raison de cette réticence. Le jeune garde avec qui il avait sympathisé s'était alors retourné avec un sourire et lui avait répondu :

- Mon Prince, c'est une idée brillante! Passez devant avec une torche pour nous montrer le chemin s'il vous plaît.

Legolas avait senti le piège à des kilomètres, mais il ne pouvait pas se défiler sans paraître lâche. Etre le fils de Thranduil n'était pas facile car il fallait sans cesse faire ses preuves, montrer aux siens qu'il n'était pas son père, qu'il était capable de rire et d'oublier le protocole. Mais il fallait aussi montrer qu'il était fort, car il représentait le Royaume Sylvestre et son peuple. Alors, avec un regard glacé à son jeune camarade, il avait allumé une torche et s'était avancé dans la forêt, s'attendant au pire. Et il avait eu raison. En quelques secondes c'étaient des milliers de papillons et d'insectes qui s'étaient rassemblés sur lui. Il en avait de partout : sur le visage, les yeux, les mains, le cou… Les phalènes étaient grosses comme sa main et venaient se coller à lui comme des chauves-souris cherchant à saigner leur victime. Elles l'empêchaient d'avancer et même de respirer. Affolé, Legolas avait agité la torche violemment et avait fini par la jeter au sol pour l'éteindre, sous les rires du garde. Il aurait pu se vexer et le renvoyer sur le champ, mais il avait été intrigué par le fait évident que jeune elfe ne le craignait pas. Il avait donc fini par en rire et s'était juré de ne plus jamais faire ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle dans la forêt. A ce souvenir, le rire clair de Legolas s'éleva dans la forêt, brisant le lourd silence qui y régnait. Le son eût un effet étonnant : les arbres semblèrent se pencher vers le prince sylvestre, curieux du fait que quelqu'un pût trouver de la joie dans ces lieux, et le calme ambiant sembla tout à coup moins menaçant. On aurait dit que la forêt toute entière était attentive. Mais soudain le rire cessa, et ce fût le silence…

Le visage attentif, Legolas se redressa rapidement sur son cheval. Ses oreilles ne le trompaient jamais et il venait d'entendre le bruit de sabots loin derrière lui. Si son impression était bonne, la vitesse du voyageur était grande et il le dépasserait dans quelques minutes seulement. Rapidement, il mit pied à terre et mena l'étalon à quelques mètres du sentier où il l'attacha à un chêne, puis lui-même revint sur ses pas et grimpa à un arbre dont les branches surplombaient le chemin. Il s'installa là, couché sur le ventre comme une panthère à l'affût, guettant l'arrivée de son poursuivant… Il ne tarda pas à arriver, Legolas pouvait l'entendre mais pas encore le voir dans l'ombre grise de l'aube. Il fallût attendre qu'il soit à quelques mètres du prince pour que celui-ci l'aperçoive : c'était une grande silhouette, probablement un Homme, enveloppé dans une cape brune. Un capuchon était rabattu sur son visage et un grand paquet était déposé derrière lui, à l'endroit des bagages. C'était un curieux chargement dissimulé par une couverture, il était long et fin, presque aussi grand que le voyageur lui-même, se dit Legolas. Ce ne fût que lorsque le cavalier passa sous la branche que l'elfe aperçut une main blanche dépasser de la couverture. Son sang se figea : l'Homme transportait un cadavre ! Le mystérieux personnage s'évanouit dans l'ombre de la forêt, laissant Legolas sous l'impression que cette rencontre n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il se sentait nauséeux il avait vu bien des morts à la guerre mais lorsqu'un assassin emporte le cadavre c'était généralement mauvais signe. Il avait entendu parler de drôles de choses qui se passaient dans la Forêt Noire, un Nécromancien qui pouvait ramener les morts à la vie et des cadavres pourrissants qui marchaient à la lumière du jour… Mais le voyageur n'allait pas au Sud vers Dol Guldur, il se contentait de suivre la vieille route, ce qui le surprenait. Il rejoint son propre cheval pensivement, et il eût besoin de s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à le détacher, car ses mains tremblaient. Il faut beaucoup d'horreur pour effrayer un elfe, mais durant sa longue vie Legolas avait eu l'occasion de voir à quel point une âme pouvait être pervertie et toutes les abominations qu'elle pouvait engendrer. Il se souvenait des récits qui parlaient de belles gens, elfes libres d'un ancien âge, entrés dans la tanière du mal et dénaturés, torturés jusqu'à devenir une forme de vie monstrueuse dont l'engeance putride rongeait la Terre du Milieu. Legolas était revenu sur la vieille route sans trop y réfléchir et ses traces suivaient désormais celles de l'assassin. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ignorer un mal qui sévissait à quelques jours de son royaume, un mal qui pourrait bientôt l'atteindre ! Pris d'une détermination toute nouvelle, il lança son cheval au galop, décidé à rattraper l'Homme qui le précédait.

(-)

Quand il entrevit la silhouette du cavalier devant lui, il poussa une exclamation : il s'était fait repérer car son allure était beaucoup plus rapide que tout à l'heure. Ce fût une belle course que celle qu'ils firent dans la semi-obscurité, poussant leurs chevaux jusqu'à l'épuisement, faisant résonner l'air du fracas des sabots. Legolas gagnait peu à peu du terrain : le cadavre encombrait le cheval devant lui, et il commençait à se fatiguer. Il redoubla de vitesse. Bientôt, il pût s'approcher au point de toucher la cape du cavalier. L'Homme se retourna vivement, et Legolas eût le temps de voir une longue barbe brune dépasser du capuchon, et de sentir un regard perçant se poser sur lui. Il tendit le bras violemment et agrippa la cape, déstabilisant l'assassin qui commença à tomber vers lui. Alors, dans un dernier effort il rapprocha leurs deux chevaux et prit appui sur le sien pour projeter l'Homme à bas de sa monture. La tactique était bonne, la chute fût violente et douloureuse. Laissant derrière lui la silhouette encapuchonnée et désormais meurtrie, il tenta d'attraper les rênes du cheval qui galopait à côté de lui. Une tentative faillit décider de sa mort (ce qui aurait été dommage car il n'y aurait eu personne 60 ans plus tard pour indiquer ce qu'un soleil rouge signifie), mais après plusieurs vains essais il décida d'employer la manière forte. Il encouragea son propre cheval à le dépasser et une fois devant lui, tira d'un coup sec sur les rênes. L'étalon s'arrêta net, ce qui ne fût pas le cas de celui qui le suivait. Trop surpris pour réagir rapidement le cheval les heurta de plein fouet, perdant dans le choc son macabre chargement. Les deux animaux et le jeune prince étaient au sol, les quatre fers en l'air, légèrement sonnés. Legolas finit par se relever en titubant et analysa la situation : il avait quelques contusions et sa tunique était déchirée, mais il s'en sortait bien. Il aida son cheval à se relever, et à son grand soulagement il constata qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure. Un hennissement de douleur lui fit tourner la tête à temps pour apercevoir la monture de son adversaire qui essayait de se redresser. La pauvre bête s'écroula, ses pates se repliant sous elles. Un de ses antérieurs était enflé sûrement une entorse ! Il s'approcha du cheval blessé rapidement et… mordit la poussière. Par Eru, il avait oublié le cadavre ! La couverture qui l'enveloppait était tombée quelque part plus loin, et comme le mort était vêtu de sombre il ne l'avait pas vu et s'était pris les jambes dedans. Il l'observa aussi bien qu'il le pouvait dans le demi-jour : grand et mince, ç'avait dû être un homme d'une belle prestance. Son visage était recouvert par ses cheveux sombres emmêlés, et Legolas lui dégagea tristement la figure pour le dévisager. C'est alors qu'il le reconnut. Un sifflement s'échappa de sa poitrine et son visage devint livide. Sa voix ne fût qu'un murmure désespéré lorsqu'il prononça son nom :

- Yaleth…


	4. Délais et poursuite

**lessien calmcacil : **J'ai failli tuer le cheval mais Legolas aurait mis un mois à traverser la forêt noire sans lui et je me sentais pas d'écrire tout ça ;) tu veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Yaleth ? Eh bien…. Hé hé hé…

**Jean-Roger** : Que te dire à part… je suis désolée mais lis la suite ? Et merci, pour la forêt, j'ai essayé d'être le plus fidèle à la description de notre cher Tolkien.

**Tsubaki Tsukiyomie** : Retiens ta colère car… malgré sa longueur ce chapitre n'apportera pas de réponse à ta question désolée ^^ Et donc, voilà la suite !

**waitingfora **: Que de choses gentilles, merci mille fois ! Ton message m'a fait super plaisir, et pour son meilleur ami, je ne m'y attendais pas non plus… Il m'arrive de penser que ma pensée et mon corps ne s'aiment pas du tout car quand je veux écrire quelque chose, c'est totalement autre chose qui arrive ! Et ainsi a été scellé le destin de Yaleth…

**Voilà la suite, enfin, enfin… Je suis absolument désolée d'avoir autant de retard mais d'abord j'ai été malade et ensuite je me suis mise à écrire ce chapitre que j'ai longtemps hésité à poster. Il faut me comprendre : j'étais partie pour faire quelque chose de totalement différent et Maëglon ne devait intervenir que dans deux lignes de ce chapitre… Et puis un truc de dingue est arrivé, j'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter, c'était comme si Maëglon avait toujours voulu exister et en profitait pour sortir ! Et au final ça a donné ce chapitre qui est de loin le plus long des 4 (il fait presque le double des autres…). Le registre est différent des trois autres et je me demande si ce n'est pas l'approche de la saint valentin qui… bon je vous laisse lire mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, et **_**encore plus merci**_** aux « revieweurs » ! Gros bisous !**

* * *

><p>5 Jours plus tôt :<p>

Yaleth se réveilla au bruit de coups violents frappés à sa porte. Il tourna la tête et constata qu'il faisait presque nuit et que Legolas n'était plus à côté de lui mais il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. L'expérience du matin même lui restait en mémoire : le prince devait être dans les bains ou à l'armurerie avec son nouvel arc… Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité et la porte finit par s'ouvrir en claquant contre le mur. L'elfe qui rentra dans sa chambre était brun lui aussi, mais ses cheveux étaient plus courts et il était plus petit que lui. Malgré la pénombre, Yaleth le reconnut comme un autre garde du palais qu'il ne portait pas vraiment dans son cœur, Maeglön. Le sentiment semblait réciproque car pour l'instant le visage en face de lui n'avait plus rien de la grâce elfique : les sourcils froncés, ride du lion bien accentuée, les yeux lançant des éclairs et la bouche relevée en signe de mépris. Yaleth émit un petit son de dégoût pendant qu'il le détaillait, son qui n'échappa pas à son vis-à-vis.

- Crois moi, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir de te voir… Et je sais bien que tu as quelques problèmes mais tu vois » Il saisit la poignée de la porte « Ça, ça s'appelle une poignée et tu as juste à la tourner et à tirer pour que… incroyable ! Ça s'ouvre! »

Yaleth ne montra aucun signe d'exaspération : il savait que rien ne ferait plus plaisir à ce sombre crétin.

- Et à part venir faire l'elfin dans ma chambre, il y a une raison à ta présence ici ?

- Oh non, en fait je passais juste pour t'embêter. J'espère que j'ai réussi d'ailleurs ?

- Oui tu peux être fier de toi, maintenant sors d'ici avant qu'une latte de mon lit ne se déloge mystérieusement et entaille ta mignonne petite armure…

Ce fût à ce moment-là, quand il baissa les yeux pour regarder l'armure en question, que Yaleth les remarqua vraiment. Elles sautaient pourtant aux yeux, juste à la lisière du col, entre les deux épaulières et la plaque centrale, sur le dernier morceau de peau nue entre l'éclat du fer et de l'acier. Les marques du capitaine brillaient sur la peau pâle comme la lune, d'un éclat prouvant leur apparition récente. Yaleth les regarda sans comprendre : le jeune garde en face de lui ne pouvait pas être Capitaine, il était encore plus jeune que lui ! Et surtout c'était Tauriel qui avait les marques, c'était Tauriel la véritable Capitaine aux yeux du sortilège ! Sauf si… Il leva des yeux où l'incompréhension et la douleur étaient mêlées, et chercha quelque chose, une réponse à ses angoisses dans le regard de l'autre. Un étranger n'aurait sûrement vu que du mépris dans les yeux de Maeglön, mais Yaleth n'était pas sa Némésis pour rien. Depuis des années ils s'affrontaient du regard, leurs yeux se cherchant constamment. Les telains dans les hêtres avaient été les témoins de nuits entières passées à se dévisager avec haine, cherchant la faille dans le masque de l'adversaire. Yaleth connaissait ce visage mieux que personne, et ce qu'il y vit le remplit de désespoir. Derrière ce masque régnait la même douleur que celle qui l'habitait : Tauriel avait été le maître de la plupart d'entre eux, ç'avait été une combattante hors-pair et une amie pour la plupart des gardes. Aussi, malgré l'unique murmure rauque qui franchit les lèvres du jeune garde, son nouveau Capitaine répondit à sa question informulée :

- Elles sont apparues hier soir, je n'en sais pas plus... Je suis tombé inconscient à cause de la douleur, et je ne me suis réveillé qu'il y a quelques minutes. Et… Eh bien je ne savais pas quoi faire… Tu es garde aussi donc…

Yaleth comprit alors pourquoi Maeglön avait frappé comme un odieux abruti à sa porte, et pas à la porte de quelqu'un d'autre. Le jeune garde était son repère dans le noir, un ennemi auquel il se raccrochait, pour se convaincre que rien de tout ça n'était réel, que leur amie ne pouvait pas être morte il y a quelques heures à peine. Il était venu à sa porte par automatisme, ne sachant pas quoi faire de la peine et de la souffrance, sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais eu encore à subir aussi violemment. Maeglön le pourri gâté, Maeglön le beau parleur, Maeglön le populaire venait d'affronter la Vie pour la première fois. Yaleth le plaignait, sincèrement. Il savait à quel point ça faisait mal, et même si l'elfe en face de lui avait été un être arrogant et stupide au dernier degré toutes ces années, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester insensible à sa douleur… Croyez-le ou non, mais la haine et la rivalité avaient forgé un fort sentiment d'appartenance chez lui. Il lui rendait œil pour œil et dent pour dent sans une once de remords, mais il ne supportait pas le fait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre le fasse souffrir. Yaleth était conscient de la dualité de ses sentiments, il se prenait même souvent à regretter qu'ils ne puissent pas être amis, mais cette exaspération qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait était tout simplement trop forte. Peut-être cette fois était-ce différent. Le jeune garde ressentait beaucoup moins d'animosité que d'habitude, et quand il regarda Maeglön à nouveau, la vague d'exaspération pourtant attendue ne survint pas. Il se leva et descendit du lit, l'air grave, tandis que son nouveau capitaine continuait à bégayer des explications. Ce dernier le regarda approcher avec une tension grandissante, tous les muscles de son corps se crispant petit à petit. Yaleth passa à côté de lui pour sortir de sa chambre et le poussa d'un doigt :

- Fais pas cette tête, tu es encore plus moche que d'habitude et on dirait un warg.

Le bruit de ballon qui se dégonfle qu'il entendit derrière lui le fit sourire. Voilà ce dont Maeglön avait besoin : quelques insultes, des petites piques auxquelles se raccrocher, comme des bulles d'air dans un océan de chagrin. Dans quelques jours ce sera pire, pensa Yaleth, l'armée était aux portes de la forêt désormais et quand ils rentreraient on ferait le décompte de tous les autres morts. Mais Legolas serait parti d'ici là, le jeune garde le savait désormais. Il prendrait sans doute la route dès le lendemain, en croyant être discret mais Yaleth le suivrait pendant quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que le prince ne puisse plus lui demander de faire demi-tour. Oui, encore quelques heures de répit pour attendre que la nuit passe et puis ce serait l'exil. Il soupira. Au moins jusque-là, il pouvait aider Maeglön à tenir le coup. A une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que tout cela était bien étrange il répondit qu'après tout, à quoi lui servirait un ennemi qui n'est pas fichu de lui balancer une réplique cinglante ? La petite voix se contenta de rigoler doucement. Yaleth continua à marcher dans le couloir. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer et les pas précipités du jeune Capitaine qui le rattrapait:

- Attend ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- A la salle de combat et tu viens avec moi.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! Pourquoi est-ce que je viendrais avec toi d'ailleurs ? Je suis bien meilleur que toi au combat, je n'ai pas besoin de m'entraîner…

- Hum… Maeglön j'ai au moins deux cent ans de plus que toi, et autant de points de matchs contre toi.

- Ça c'est juste grâce à tous les matchs du début où j'étais un débutant et où tu as profité de ta supériorité, mais je te rappelle que j'ai gagné les huit derniers d'affilée !

- Eh bien, si tu es si confiant dans tes capacités, tu n'as rien à craindre n'est-ce pas ?

- Te battre ? Alors c'est ça ta grande solution à tous les problèmes ? Ce que tu peux être gamin des fois ! J'ai envie de rester seul finalement, je crois que je vais… Aïe !

Mais personne ne sût jamais où il comptait aller car Yaleth l'avait fait taire d'un grand coup de poing dans le ventre. Simple, efficace, et ne laissant qu'une marque éphémère, arme préférée du jeune garde contre ses amis qui disaient des trucs cons. Il profita du fait que Maeglön soit plié en deux et trop occupé à essayer de reprendre son souffle pour passer derrière lui et lui faire une clé de bras. Puis, sans un mot, il l'emmena à la salle de combat. Il y eut bien quelques elfes pour se retourner sur leur passage, en voyant un garde impuissant (ils n'étaient pas encore au courant que c'était le nouveau capitaine) hurler de rage sur un collègue, mais le sourire radieux que leur adressa Yaleth les convainquit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une querelle sans importance et pas un n'intervint. Ils descendirent de plus en plus bas, passant successivement la salle du trône et les salles de banquet sur leur gauche, puis les cuisines sur leur droite. La fraîcheur de la jeune nuit était agréable et une brise légère leur caressait les cheveux. Yaleth pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer sur l'agréable sensation : après toutes ces années cet enchantement qui donnait l'impression d'être dehors le surprenait toujours autant. Maeglön avait cessé de se débattre quelques secondes auparavant mais le jeune garde ne relâchait pas son étreinte pour autant : faire le mort était une ruse basique à laquelle il ne se laisserait pas prendre. Bientôt le mur de pierre et de bois s'ouvrit sur la droite et une grande porte en chêne apparut. Les gravures et les forgeries étaient simples mais solides : c'était une porte de château, héritée d'un autre temps où une barrière de ce type pouvait encore arrêter le mal. Une période bien lointaine, pensa amèrement Yaleth. Il secoua son « prisonnier ».

- Eh ! On est arrivé, ouvre la porte !

- Je ne peux pas idiot ! Tu sais bien qu'il faut un mot de passe et le Roi ne me l'a pas encore donné vu qu'il n'est pas là!

- On n'a pas besoin du mot de passe si on est accompagné par le Capitaine en personne, le sortilège tu te souviens ?! Maintenant j'ai une bonne nouvelle, TU ES CAPITAINE ALORS OUVRE CETTE PORTE !

Maeglön siffla de colère mais tendit néanmoins le bras rapidement et posa sa paume libre sur la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement, sans bruit. Aussitôt Yaleth le lâcha et Maeglön en profita pour se ruer dans la salle. Il avisa le mur où étaient posées les armes, saisit une longue épée et se retourna à temps pour voir que Yaleth lui aussi avait saisi une arme, d'un autre genre cependant. Ce foutu garde avait toujours le don de le déstabiliser. Le jeune capitaine regarda la longue et épaisse lanière de cuir que Yaleth tenait enroulée dans sa main et négligea la petite dague passée rapidement à la ceinture. Il savait qu'il devait se concentrer pour le combat, mais les dernières paroles du garde lui résonnaient dans les oreilles.

- Une bonne nouvelle ?! Tu crois que c'est une bonne nouvelle que je sois Capitaine ? Tu crois que j'ignore ce que ces marques veulent dire ? Tauriel est morte, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, et tu n'en as rien à faire ! Tu crois que je suis content d'avoir été choisi par le sortilège après la mort de mon amie ? Tu n'es qu'un… espèce de… espèce de…

Et puisqu'il n'avait plus de mots pour cracher sa rage, puisqu'aucune insulte n'était assez forte pour sa colère, il se rua sur son ennemi. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et violents, son épée tranchait l'air dans de grands sifflements. Yaleth esquivait ses coups mais ne pouvait parer sans arme adaptée. Il se contentait donc de bouger juste à temps pour ne pas être blessé. Il devait l'admettre, il était surpris de l'intensité de la colère de Maeglön. Il l'avait amené ici dans le but qu'il se défoule, mais la fureur de son adversaire était grande et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir esquiver indéfiniment. Un seul coup de cette force pourrait facilement se révéler létal, et il comptait bien vivre encore un ou deux millénaires s'il le pouvait. Ses pensées l'avaient déconcentré et il ne parvint pas à éviter entièrement le coup suivant. Dans un dernier réflexe, il leva ses deux mains pour saisir le bras de son adversaire, afin d'amortir le coup. Quand la fameuse épée le toucha à l'épaule Yaleth glapit de douleur et fit un bond en arrière, faisant gicler quelques gouttes de sang sur le parquet. Il était temps d'équilibrer le combat ! Il évalua la distance qui le séparait de Maeglön, visa rapidement et lança son bras en avant dans un geste sec. La lanière de cuir, qu'il tenait pliée jusqu'ici, se déroula et vint entailler la joue du nouveau capitaine dans un claquement sonore. Yaleth sourit : leurs deux sangs avaient coulé désormais. Maeglön vint toucher sa pommette endolorie et regarda ses doigts poisseux et rouges avec une expression choquée qui fit partir Yaleth dans un fou rire. Il s'était laissé guider et aveugler par la rage mais la douleur le faisait doucement revenir sur terre. Il laissa tomber son épée par terre : il avait toujours envie de se battre contre le crétin d'en face, mais il ne comptait pas le tuer. Juste lui faire mal. Vraiment très mal. Il se lança sur Yaleth et lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre, alors que ce dernier était encore en train de rire aux éclats. La respiration coupée, tout comme le rire, ce dernier utilisa l'élan de son agresseur pour le propulser contre le mur derrière lui. Le choc fut brutal et Maeglön retomba à genoux, légèrement sonné. Yaleth profita de ce répit pour reprendre son souffle, et il regarda son adversaire se remettre sur ses pieds. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant un moment avant de relancer l'attaque. La rage de Maeglön était communicative, et tandis qu'ils échangeaient des coups de poings et qu'ils roulaient sur le sol, Yaleth sentit la rancœur de toutes ces années remonter à la surface. Les anciennes querelles, les brimades et les coups bas, tout cela lui revint en mémoire comme un coup de fouet et le rendit plus violent encore. Il frappa Maeglön au visage, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, et quand ce dernier lui saisit les mains pour l'empêcher de recommencer, il lui donna un coup de tête. Le jeune capitaine remonta alors ses jambes pour les enrouler autour du cou de Yaleth et pivota ses hanches, le faisant basculer de force sur le côté. Il se retrouvait enfin en position dominante, mais ses forces l'abandonnaient rapidement. Son adversaire se débattait puissamment, donnant de grandes ruades et se tortillant comme une anguille. Il raffermit sa prise sur les poignets et se coucha de tout son poids sur lui, essayant de l'immobiliser et de lui couper la respiration. Sentant quelque chose de dur frotter contre sa hanche, il baissa la tête et remarqua la petite dague passée dans la ceinture du jeune garde. Il se libéra une main, tira vivement la dague de son fourreau et la posa sous la gorge de Yaleth avant de se redresser, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- C'est fini, pose ton arme.

- Tu veux dire ce ridicule morceau de cuir ? Ça ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche…

- Pose-le tout de suite !

- Comme tu voudras… Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Il lâcha la courroie et Maeglön libéra ses poignets de son emprise, mais resta assis sur lui.

- J'ai gagné, tu es désarmé et tu ne peux plus rien faire. La manche me revient.

Il avait voulu dire cette phrase d'un air confiant et assuré mais Yaleth n'avait pas la tête d'un perdant et ça le contrariait. Pire, ça l'inquiétait. La réponse ne fit que confirmer ses doutes :

- Oh mais ça n'est pas fini, il existe d'autres armes Maeglön…

Et comme pour confirmer ses pires craintes, le sourire du jeune garde s'accentuait encore. Il commençait à se redresser sur ses avant-bras, lentement mais sûrement. Maeglön était paralysé : il ne pouvait quand même pas lui trancher la gorge si ? Le stress commença à l'envahir et sa main trembla, appuyant sur la lame malgré lui. Quand il entendit Yaleth inspirer brusquement, il baissa les yeux et remarqua son geste. Il lâcha soudainement l'arme et marmonna un juron qui résonna dans la salle vide. La dague glissa de la gorge de Yaleth, n'y laissant qu'un simple trait rouge qui ressortait sur la peau blanche. Les mains du jeune Capitaine vinrent effleurer l'entaille, cherchant à en deviner la profondeur.

- C'est fou ce que tu m'as l'air tendu ! Il faut te relaxer, Maeglön…

L'interpellé releva la tête et se dit que de toute façon sa crainte avait été stupide. Rien ne viendrait jamais à bout de ce con là... Le sourire était revenu sur les lèvres de Yaleth et soudain son adversaire se figea, les muscles tendus à la limite de la rupture. Les mains du jeune garde étaient sur ses jambes et remontaient lentement, sur ses genoux, puis sur ses cuisses…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Enlève tes mains tout de suite !

- Je te fais peur Maeglön ? Je vais te dire quelque chose, un secret…

Il se releva un peu plus, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu as parfaitement raison d'avoir peur...

Et Maeglön ne put que retenir sa respiration et attendre la suite les yeux fermés tandis que les mains du jeune garde passaient sur le haut de ses cuisses pour… continuer et remonter le long de sa taille ? Qu'est-ce que cet abruti faisait ? Il rouvrit les yeux et découvrit un visage hilare :

- J'espère que tu es prêt parce que tu vas en pleurer !

Et Yaleth se mit à lui faire des chatouilles. Oui des chatouilles. Comment il avait découvert que Maeglön y était sensible, c'était un secret mais il lui fit endurer ce délicieux supplice pendant de longues minutes. La salle résonnait de grands éclats de rire et de suppliques désespérées du jeune Capitaine. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et son ventre lui faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de se tortiller et de rire. Les mains de Yaleth continuaient de parcourir les côtes de sa pauvre victime, cherchant de nouveau territoires à conquérir. A sa grande joie, il découvrit que la gorge était un autre endroit sensible et s'y attaqua aussitôt. Il continua ses assauts impitoyables jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, lui-même soit extenué et retombe sur le dos par terre, la tête sur le ventre de Maeglön qui ne pouvait qu'haleter frénétiquement pour rechercher de l'air. Ils avaient les joues rougies par l'effort et leurs poitrines se soulevaient à l'unisson, dans un rythme de plus en plus lent. Ils se calmaient. Yaleth ferma les yeux et profita de cet instant de paix, il pouvait percevoir les battements du cœur de son compagnon et il tourna la tête sur le côté pour mieux les écouter. Il en profita pour observer son visage calme et détendu : il avait de la peine à le reconnaître. Les yeux clos, le front lisse et la tête rejetée légèrement en arrière, un léger sourire flottait encore sur ses lèvres. C'est fou comme un simple sourire rendait beau, pensa Yaleth.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Maeglön n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, mais son sourire s'était élargi. Yaleth détourna les yeux en rougissant et donna un coup de tête en arrière, dans le creux de l'estomac du Capitaine qui lâcha un cri de douleur et de protestation. Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Le silence se fit à nouveau, mais c'était un silence agréable et non pas gêné. Maeglön posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yaleth qui se crispa plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, avant de se détendre :

- Merci.

- J'en avais autant besoin que toi…

- Je suis désolé pour… enfin pour tout ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… C'était…

- Sous le coup de l'énervement je sais ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que ça fait. Je… Je l'aimais aussi beaucoup.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur les derniers mots, mais il regretta aussitôt d'en avoir parlé quand il sentit la respiration de Maeglön devenir plus hachée. Il se retourna à demi pour voir que son jeune compagnon avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se remit alors sur le dos et posa sa main sur celle de Maeglön qui était toujours sur son épaule. Avec son pouce il traça des cercles sur le dos de sa main, lentement, parfois en effleurant à peine la peau, parfois en appuyant plus fort. Il sentait les muscles se crisper sous sa nuque, dans l'effort que faisait le jeune capitaine pour ne pas pleurer. Yaleth savait qu'il n'était pas bon de refouler sa tristesse, il fallait que Maeglön se laisse aller. Il se redressa et s'assit par terre, sans lâcher sa main un seul instant. Il la serra fort dans la sienne, et regarda dans les yeux bleus humides avant de dire :

- Elle fût une bonne amie et un excellent Capitaine. Lorsqu'ils ramèneront son corps, nous l'honorerons.

Et comme attendu, ces mots firent craquer Maeglön. Il prit une ou deux inspirations brusques, laissa échapper un sanglot et tenta de le ravaler, mais il était trop tard. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues en gros sillons, et de lourds sanglots le secouèrent. Instinctivement, Yaleth se rapprocha pour lui offrir son soutien, et aussitôt Maeglön se redressa et mit sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune garde. De grosses larmes venaient mouiller sa tunique, mais Yaleth s'en fichait. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de son cadet, et posa sa joue sur le dessus de sa tête, laissant rouler quelques lourdes larmes de sous ses paupières. Il serra Maeglön contre lui, et la main qui était dans ses cheveux passa sur sa nuque, qu'il massa doucement tout en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Lentement, la respiration du jeune capitaine se calma et il se détendit sous ses caresses, pleurant désormais en silence, tout doucement. Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment, trouvant tous deux du réconfort dans la présence de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Maeglön se soit complètement calmé. Sa respiration était si lente que Yaleth eût soudain un doute : il s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder. Il dormait. Yaleth sourit, attendri. Il le saisit délicatement et le souleva de terre, avant de quitter la salle. La nuit était bien avancée, et ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs. Un doux chant s'élevait de la Salle Commune, mais Yaleth ne s'y arrêta pas. Arrivé devant le couloir des chambres des gardes, il hésita : il ne savait pas quelle chambre était celle de Maeglön et il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il finit par hausser les épaules et rentra dans sa propre chambre. Il déposa le jeune elfe sur son lit, lui enleva le haut de son armure, et alla chercher une couverture dans la malle qu'il lui déposa doucement dessus. Puis, exténué lui aussi, il s'allongea à côté de lui sous une autre couverture. Heureusement que les lits du palais étaient bien trop larges pour une personne… Il observa son compagnon pendant quelques minutes, en silence. Juste avant de s'endormir, il caressa du bout des doigts sa joue entaillée, et descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres dont il fit le tour délicatement. Dans un réflexe Maeglön prit sa main dans la sienne, avant de se rapprocher de lui. Alors Yaleth le prit dans ses bras et laissa le sommeil le gagner, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Quand il se réveilla, ce fut pour remarquer que le soleil brillait déjà à travers les ouvertures ménagées dans le plafond. Il eût une prise de conscience soudaine : Legolas ! Il tenta de se redresser mais son corps ne lui obéit pas, restant cloué au lit malgré lui. Etonné, il baissa les yeux pour remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit. Ah, certes… Il avait oublié ce « détail ». Pour l'instant, Maeglön était toujours serré contre lui, les bras autour de la taille, et quand Yaleth fit mine de vouloir s'écarter il poussa un grognement. Yaleth réfléchit à toute vitesse : Legolas avait dû partir seulement une heure ou deux auparavant, son retard ne serait pas très grand. Peut-être même était- il seulement en train de passer les portes en ce moment même. Il FALLAIT qu'il se lève. Il se résigna à réveiller Maeglön, mais il le fit avec infiniment de douceur. Il redoutait la réaction du jeune elfe quand il se réveillerait dans ses bras, dans une chambre dans laquelle il ne se souviendrait pas s'être couché. Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui murmura qu'il était l'heure, qu'il fallait se lever. Le son de sa voix parut avoir un effet sur son compagnon et lentement il se détacha, pour s'étirer les membres. Il roula sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière. Puis il se retourna vers Yaleth et fit une grimace :

- Veux pô…

Et il roula deux fois sur lui-même pour se retrouver à nouveau le nez dans le torse de son aîné. Aîné pour le peu surpris.

- Euh Maeglön ?

- Mouais… ?

- Tu n'es pas surpris de te réveiller ici ?

- Mmgrrrnon…

- Euh… et pourquoi ?

- J'dormais pas quand tu m'as ramené hier, marmonna-t-il. Laisse-moi dormir maintenant.

- Hum… Tu… Tu t'es endormi quand alors ?

- Après toi en tout cas, lui répondit-il, et Yaleth entendit un sourire dans sa voix.

Yaleth rougit. Cela voulait dire qu'il était sûrement réveillé quand il lui avait caressé la joue et les lèvres, emporté par je ne sais quel désir…

- Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même ! Tu n'étais pas léger à porter…

- Mmmmh… Non c'était agréable. Et puis, il y a quelques avantages à laisser croire qu'on est endormi.

- Par exemple ?

Yaleth le sentit s'écarter légèrement de son torse et ramper pour remonter plus haut. Maeglön vint enfouir son visage dans le cou du jeune garde et de sa main libre, il effleura son visage. Il resta quelques secondes sur ses joues, ses caresses étant aussi aériennes que les ailes d'un papillon, puis il descendit sur les lèvres dont il suivit le contour avant d'en effleurer la pulpe.

- Tu ne dormais pas, donc…

La voix de Yaleth n'avait été qu'un murmure, dans lequel il avait essayé de cacher la peur. Il savait bien que si Maeglön avait voulu le repousser, il avait eu de nombreuses occasions pour le faire, mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une ruse de ce dernier pour le ridiculiser. Et puis, il se rendait bien compte que ses sentiments envers son ancienne Némésis avaient évolué, mais il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. L'amour et la haine étaient si proches parfois, il était si facile de sauter de l'un à l'autre... Tout ceci était nouveau pour lui, et c'était arrivé si vite… Le stress commença à monter rapidement. Maeglön se recula doucement, il avait senti que son compagnon était soudain tendu. Il remonta encore de quelques centimètres par reptation, pour pouvoir regarder Yaleth dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien.

- Tu me mens mieux d'habitude…

Yaleth laissa échapper un petit rire qui mourut rapidement sur ses lèvres. Son visage devait réellement être comme un livre ouvert pour Maeglön car en l'observant il devenait de plus en plus grave. Yaleth ferma les yeux en s'attendant à la question fatidique…

- Tu doutes de moi c'est ça ?

Il ne répondit pas, sachant que dans tous les cas c'était inutile. Il ne savait pas quelle allait être la suite. Est-ce qu'il allait se vexer et partir ? Ça ne lui paraissait pas improbable. Il entendit Maeglön prendre une grande respiration et pousser un long soupir. Il se crispa, prêt à tout. Enfin à presque tout. Ce qu'il entendit après, il ne l'avait pas envisagé. Maeglön se mit à rire doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Il sentait le matelas vibrer sous les gloussements qui secouaient son cadet qui riait maintenant franchement. Il ouvrit un œil pour voir un Maeglön allongé sur le dos et les mains sur la poitrine, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui et lui murmura :

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sombre crétin…

Puis il roula sur le côté pour se retrouver face à face avec Yaleth. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, Yaleth en essayant de déterminer ce qu'il voyait dans des yeux de Maeglön et Maeglön attendant de voir les réactions de Yaleth. Ce dernier observa longuement les orbes bleus qui lui faisaient face mais ce qu'il y vit lui était inconnu et, découragé, il finit par fermer les yeux en soupirant. Il entendit les draps bouger et des mains chaudes lui prirent le visage de chaque côté, doucement. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il sentit un souffle sur sa joue, et puis de douces lèvres vinrent y apposer un baiser. Il les sentit effleurer sa peau tandis qu'elles rejoignaient ses propres lèvres pour les embrasser, délicatement. Yaleth sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort et la poussée d'adrénaline qui suivit lui fit perdre la tête : Il saisit Maeglön dans ses bras et roula sur le dos, le jeune capitaine au-dessus de lui. La main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui, le jeune garde pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec force, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour appeler à un baiser plus profond. Enfin Maeglön écarta les lèvres, laissant leurs langues s'effleurer et se caresser. Ils découvraient tout un monde dans cette caresse intime : c'était doux et sucré, mais aussi fort et violent. Ils continuaient à batailler même dans un tel moment pour dominer l'autre, pour imposer son rythme. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à leur manquer et que leurs lèvres soient endolories. Les joues rouges et le souffle court, leurs visages s'éloignèrent de quelques centimètres et ils retombèrent sur le lit, les yeux dans les yeux. Le silence s'installa, et ce fût Maeglön qui le brisa en premier :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de douter de moi Yaleth, je ne te le permets pas, du moins plus après ça…

Yaleth eût un pauvre sourire :

- Ce n'est pas de toi que je doutais le plus… En fait je ne doute plus du tout de toi…

- Bien.

- Mais de moi, plutôt…

- Comment ça ?

- Euh… Eh bien c'était… inattendu. Et disons que je ressens tellement de choses en ce moment même que c'est difficile de savoir où j'en suis exactement… Avec la surprise, la tristesse, la fatigue et en plus de ça l'adrénaline qui coule à flots, enfin tu vois quoi…

Le visage de Maeglön était sérieux et Yaleth n'arrivait pas à savoir si le jeune Capitaine était aussi perdu que lui ou non. Il n'avait aucun contrôle de la situation et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il se réfugia dans le silence et attendit que son compagnon lui réponde, ce que Maeglön fit en baissant les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas dire que ça m'ait tellement surpris… On se tournait trop autour pour que ce soit une simple rivalité. Et puis ça fait un moment que mes sentiments à ton égard ont changé.

Yaleth leva les yeux, surpris :

- Comment ça ?!

- Eh bien je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé, mais la haine que je te portais s'est atténuée petit à petit, sans que j'y fasse vraiment attention. Avant je pensais toujours à toi et j'imaginais toutes les manières possibles de t'ennuyer et tous les coups bas que je pourrais te faire mais ces pensées-là ont disparu pour laisser places à d'autres. Le problème c'est que même si je ne te détestais plus je pensais toujours à toi… Presque tout le temps en fait. Avec le temps il a bien fallu que je finisse par comprendre que tu ne me laissais pas indifférent.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi… Tu aurais cru à une blague ! Ou à un coup fourré et en temps normal tu aurais eu raison. Et puis il faut dire que tu… Eh bien… J'ai toujours cru que toi…

Maeglön rougit et se mit à bégayer sous les yeux ébahis de Yaleth.

- Eh bien quoi ?! Dis-moi !

- Je croyais… Que tu aimais Legolas… Tu comprends, tu étais toujours fourré avec lui et quand tu le voyais ton visage s'éclairait et tu devenais tellement joyeux... Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

A la mention de son ami qu'il avait une fois de plus oublié (mais peut-on vraiment lui en vouloir ?), Yaleth avait sauté du lit en poussant cri et regroupait maintenant toutes ses affaires en quatrième vitesse.

- Oh bon sang, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour t'expliquer alors écoute bien : Legolas ne compte pas rester ici et il est sûrement déjà parti. Il va partir très loin et très longtemps et il croit que je ne le sais pas. Cet abruti ne m'a même pas dit au revoir et a dû me laisser une lettre ou un truc du genre (encore une autre de ses brillantes idées…). Il doit avoir quelques heures d'avance seulement et il faut que je me dépêche si je veux le rattraper !

- Pour lui dire au revoir ?

- Ben non, pour l'accompagner.

- Mais Yaleth, enfin… Tu ne peux pas ! Je veux dire tu es un garde du palais, tu ne pourras pas aller plus loin que la forêt, et encore si le Roi découvre que tu es parti sans son autorisation tu vas être puni !

- Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est mon meilleur ami, et il est parti pour l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu avec assez de soucis pour quatre et il ne compte pas revenir avant des siècles… Littérairement parlant ! Je le connais, et il a autant besoin de moi que moi de lui. Je sais bien que je trahis mon serment de garde mais pour moi, Legolas passe avant tout ça. Je ne resterai pas dans ce palais sans lui de toute façon, c'est hors de question…

- Tu sais que si tu dépasses la forêt tu seras considéré comme déserteur et que tu n'auras plus jamais le droit d'y revenir à nouveau ?

- Oui.

- Je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis ?

- Non.

- Alors laisse-moi t'accompagner.

Yaleth le regarda, surpris : il avait apparemment sous-estimé les sentiments que Maeglön lui portait. Jamais il n'avait envisagé une telle possibilité. Cependant il la refusa aussi net qu'elle lui avait été proposé :

- Jamais de la vie, tu es complètement fou ? Tu es Capitaine maintenant je te rappelle, si toi tu fuis ce n'est pas l'exil qui t'attend mais sûrement la peine de mort…

- Je m'en fiche.

- Ne dis pas de conneries.

- Je pourrais te suivre en secret…

- Maeglön, tu adores cet endroit, on sait tous les deux que tu ne le quitteras jamais pour me suivre.

- Alors voilà comment ça finit… Avant même d'avoir commencé.

Et bien que Maeglön ait souri en prononçant ces paroles, Yaleth sût qu'il était habité par le chagrin. Il poussa un soupir et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le jeune Capitaine était resté allongé sur le lit pendant toute la discussion, mais en le voyant approcher il s'assit pour se trouver à son niveau. Yaleth vint se placer entre la tête de lit et son compagnon, et l'enlaça de ses bras et de ses jambes, enfouissant le visage dans sa nuque. Leurs mains se trouvèrent et se joignirent pendant que, les yeux fermés, ils profitaient de cet ultime moment ensemble. Yaleth décala légèrement sa tête et vint caresser l'oreille pointue de son compagnon avec ses lèvres. Quand il parla, sa voix fût si basse que Maeglön dût se concentrer pour ne pas perdre une miette de ses paroles.

- Hier, pendant que tu faisais semblant de dormir je t'ai déposé dans mon lit et je suis allé chercher une couverture. Quand je suis revenu vers toi et que je t'ai regardé, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre… je n'ai pas pu détacher mes yeux de ton visage. Je me suis dit que tu étais sûrement la personne la plus belle que j'avais jamais vue, et je crois que quand je dépasserai les monts brumeux, quand je marcherai dans la vallée de Fondcombe, quand je regarderai la lune avant de dormir, cette image sera encore et toujours devant mes yeux. Peut-être qu'un jour je reviendrai ici, si Legolas est avec moi et que le Roi accepte de me pardonner. Si ce jour-là doit arriver, je te promets que je n'aurai rien oublié et que tu seras la première personne que je chercherai… Je suis désolé de te laisser de cette manière Maeglön, vraiment désolé…

Et sur ces paroles il lui serra fort les mains, lui déposa un baiser dans la nuque et descendit du lit. Il attrapa son sac qu'il mit sur son dos et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte qu'il franchit sans un regard en arrière. Sa prochaine étape était la chambre de Legolas où, si son instinct ne le trompait pas, devait se trouver un cadeau ou une lettre d'adieu. Il y fût en quelques minutes, entra en coup de vent, fouilla la chambre du regard, aperçut la lettre sur l'oreiller, s'en saisit et repartit en sens inverse. Il profita du voyage jusqu'aux écuries pour parcourir la lettre rapidement : rien d'extraordinaire, juste les conneries habituelles pour essayer de se justifier et de lui demander de ne surtout pas tenter de le suivre. Il replia la lettre qu'il glissa dans sa tunique, et s'engouffra dans la salle qui s'ouvrait sur sa droite. Il se dirigea vers un box du fond, jusqu'à une stalle où la plaque indiquait une belle jument noire du nom de Druàn. Elle avait été sa compagne dans de maints dangers qu'elle avait affrontés bravement. Ils avaient combattu ensemble les attaques d'orques à la lisière de la forêt et tandis que chaque raid faisait son lot de morts Druàn était toujours rentrée avec lui, parfois blessée mais marchant toujours fièrement. Yaleth ouvrit la petite porte et rentra dans la stalle, s'approchant de la jument qui vint à lui lorsqu'il murmura son prénom. Le jeune garde flatta son encolure et murmura à son oreille quelques mots gentils, puis il lui attacha le sac sur le dos et la mena par la bride hors des écuries après avoir rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête espérant qu'il ne croiserait aucun garde de sa connaissance sur le chemin. Son vœu fût exaucé et il arriva sans encombre aux grandes portes. Là, il fit enfin une pause. Il regarda le ciel dont le bleu éclatant lui rappelait les yeux de Maeglön, et offrit sa peau à la douce chaleur du Soleil. La journée était jeune et belle. Il monta sur la jument et d'un ordre donné en elfique il la lança au petit trot sur le pont. Tout en s'éloignant, le jeune elfe leva la main bien haut pour saluer une dernière fois le garde de l'entrée et dire au revoir à tout ce qu'il quittait. Juste avant que le sentier ne bifurque il se retourna pourtant une dernière fois, prit une grande inspiration et contempla son passé qui disparût quelques secondes après déjà remplacé déjà par des dizaines d'arbres serrés. Poussant un soupir, il se remit à l'endroit et se pencha vers le sol, les yeux plissés, essayant de garder toutes ses pensées concentrées sur un seul but : retrouver Legolas.

Pendant les premières heures de sa chevauchée, Yaleth remarqua sans surprise qu'il ne pouvait rien déduire des traces sur le sentier. En effet, à cette petite distance des cavernes il y avait beaucoup de passage : les roues des charrettes, les chaussures cloutées et les chevaux des soldats avaient laissé des marques profondes dans lesquelles il était impossible de distinguer celles d'un cavalier solitaire. Mais au fil des heures, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait petit à petit dans la forêt les traces se firent de plus en plus rares jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin voir ce qu'il cherchait. Quand il aperçut enfin les marques récentes en demi-lune laissées par les sabots d'un cheval il émit un claquement de langue satisfait, et descendit du dos de Druàn pour les observer de plus près. Elles étaient profondes sur l'avant et de la terre avait été projetée à chaque foulée, ce qui signifiait que le cheval allait à une allure très soutenue : sûrement un trot rapide. Yaleth grimaça : il n'allait pas être facile de le rattraper enfin de compte. En effet, il venait de se rendre compte que la piste était plus ancienne que ce qu'il pensait. S'il devait en croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il n'avait pas qu'une heure ou deux de retard sur son ami mais plus d'une demi-journée. Il poussa un juron et remonta en selle rapidement, avant de lancer Druàn au galop tout en gardant bien les yeux baissés sur le sentier pour ne pas perdre la piste. Les heures défilèrent et la nuit trouva Yaleth toujours aussi concentré, et si la foulée de son cheval était plus lente ce n'était que pour ménager sa monture. Après la nuit ce fût de nouveau le matin et bien que Yaleth ne pût le remarquer dans la grisaille de la forêt, c'était une belle journée ensoleillée qui s'annonçait. Cette journée défila au rythme des sabots de sa jument et l'esprit de Yaleth divagua quelque peu vers les yeux bleus d'un jeune Capitaine qui devait s'être trouvé un autre souffre-douleur pour se défouler.

Le deuxième soir tomba, et Yaleth remarqua que sa jument était passée à un petit trot qui ralentissait de minute en minute. Il lui murmura des paroles d'encouragement et la pauvre bête dont le pelage était luisant de sueur accéléra la cadence, faisant défiler les troncs des hêtres de plus en plus vite de chaque côté du chemin, jusqu'à ce que Yaleth n'y voie plus qu'une masse grise. Le jeune garde regardait devant lui, les yeux déterminés mais le front soucieux : il savait que malgré ce regain d'énergie, Druàn ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de devoir prendre du repos. Et en effet au bout d'une heure la jument ralentit, passa du galop au trot, du trot au petit trot et du petit trot au pas, avant de se coucher, épuisée, sur le côté du chemin. Yaleth était descendu d'un bond avant de se retrouver sous le poids du cheval, et maintenant il regardait sa monture d'un air renfrogné. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter lui ! Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il alla un peu avant sur le sentier et suivit les traces qui le précédaient. La nuit était tombée et il faisait très sombre désormais, mais les yeux des elfes voyaient presqu'aussi bien la nuit que le jour, et ainsi le jeune garde pût continuer sans ralentir. Il nota que le cheval de Legolas, lui, avait ralenti : les traces étaient peu profondes et il n'y avait plus de projection de terre sur l'arrière. Yaleth marcha plus rapidement à côté de la piste, se disant qu'il y avait une chance que Legolas ait aussi fait faire une pause à sa monture dans les environs. Il marcha une demi-heure environ avant de remarquer quelque chose de bizarre : il semblait que le cheval soit revenu sur ses pas avant de refaire demi-tour. Le jeune garde supposa que quelque chose avait dû tomber du sac du Prince, et qu'il avait fait faire demi-tour à sa monture pour le retrouver, avant de reprendre la route. Yaleth continua donc à suivre la double trace parallèle et tomba quelques centaines de mètres plus loin sur ce qu'il cherchait. Le quelques touffes d'herbe sur le côté du sentier avaient été complètement aplaties et la terre elle-même avait gardé des traces du poids du cheval couché. Soudainement pris d'un doute Yaleth se pencha tellement que son nez toucha presque le sol. Il resta ainsi une poignée de secondes avant de se relever, les yeux écarquillés : ces traces ne dataient que de deux heures tout au plus !

Complètement surexcité, il se redressa et se mit à courir comme un dératé dans la direction des traces qui étaient reparties, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cent mètres, deux cents mètres, trois cents mètres, quatre cents mètres plus tard son enthousiasme ne faiblissait toujours pas. Comme un chien ayant flairé une piste il continuait sa course, galvanisé par la pensée qu'il était tout près du but. Il ne pensait pas encore au fait que cette même course ne servirait à rien puisqu'il avait laissé son cheval trois quarts d'heure derrière. Il se contentait de courir sans réfléchir, suivant les traces de sabots dans le noir jusqu'à ce qu'elles… sortent du sentier et s'enfoncent dans la forêt ? Aussi essoufflé qu'un elfe puisse l'être, Yaleth s'arrêta brusquement face à l'évidence : Legolas était sorti du sentier et entré dans la forêt, forêt dans laquelle son père le Roi Thranduil en personne lui avait toujours fortement déconseillé de rentrer et il en allait de sa vie, mais non ! Môssieur Legolas Vertefeuille valait mieux que les avertissements du roi lui-même ! Puisque c'était comme ça, il pouvait bien y rentrer dans la forêt mais Yaleth n'allait sûrement pas l'y suivre, non mais ! Excédé, il fit demi-tour mais ne fit que quelques pas avant de tourner la tête et de hurler dans la nuit :

_ - Labo vi Orodruin ! (va te jeter dans la montagne du destin)_

Puis, avec un sourit satisfait, il entreprit la longue marche qui devait le ramener à sa monture qui dormait d'un sommeil bienheureux. Quand il l'eût atteint, il se coucha par terre, la tête sur le flanc de la jument et ferma les yeux pour se reposer. La nuit passa et ne leur apporta pour compagnie que de petits écureuils noirs qui se penchèrent curieusement sur leurs ombres immobiles. Les heures s'égrenèrent lentement et le noir redevint gris, les formes et les contours reprirent leur identité pour redevenir des cailloux, des troncs et des branches. Ainsi en allait-il chaque matin dans la Forêt Noire, depuis que Vertbois avait été prise par le mal. Yaleth ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir ce morne spectacle, et se leva en maugréant : il avait mal dormi. Tout d'abord ses songes lui avaient donné entière satisfaction et il avait insulté et tué Legolas une bonne vingtaine de fois, mais ensuite sa conscience était intervenue et lui avait fait toutes sortes de discours d'autant plus désagréables qu'ils étaient vrais. Au fond il savait bien qu'il allait le suivre quand même, mais il voulait juste pouvoir se venger de tout ce que lui faisait subir le Prince, au moins en rêve quoi ! C'était trop demander ?! Il continua à grommeler tandis qu'il réveillait son cheval et qu'il sortait une gaufrette de lembas de son sac. Il grommela en mangeant, en rangeant le reste du pain elfique dans le sac, en refermant le sac et en remontant en selle (façon de parler puisqu'il montait sans selle, à la manière elfique). Toujours en grommelant il reprit le chemin, sans se presser maintenant qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait… A un moment il crût entendre un bruit derrière lui, mais quand il se retourna il ne vit personne sur le sentier. Aucune menace ne pesait sur son cœur et Yaleth ne sentait pas de présence malveillante, alors il continua sa route sans inquiétude, bien que le phénomène se soit reproduit à une ou deux reprises. Il arriva enfin à l'endroit où Legolas avait quitté le sentier, et marmonna encore une injure à l'intention de son Prince. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et jeta un dernier regard plein de regrets au sentier avant de s'enfoncer dans l'ombre de la Forêt Noire.

_Faim…_

A peine Druàn avait elle fait quelques pas que Yaleth tira sur les rênes et se figea : il avait cru entendre une voix aigüe et horrible…

_Manger…_

Le jeune garde essaya de maîtriser la vague de panique qui commençait à l'envahir. Il savait que si la peur le prenait, sa jument le sentirait et l'abandonnerait, ce qui serait relativement problématique. Il respira donc profondément et se concentra sur les traces du cheval qui le précédait. Il avança encore de quelques mètres et se figea : la piste s'arrêtait là, juste sous ses yeux !

_Je sens… DE LA CHAIR FRAICHE…_

Yaleth regarda les traces de sabots, complètement désemparé. Elles venaient et faisaient demi-tour en direction du sentier, mais sur ce même sentier qu'il venait de quitter aucune piste n'allait plus avant ! Pris d'une étrange intuition, le jeune garde leva les yeux du sol pour regarder ce qui l'entourait : les buissons épineux avaient été arrachés et brisés, l'herbe avait gardé des traces de lutte et d'étranges filaments blancs maculaient le sol. Les araignées ! Bien sûr, Yaleth en avait entendu parler en tant que garde du palais, mais il n'en avait encore jamais vu de ses propres yeux et ça lui allait très bien, merci ! Que devait-il faire ? Selon toute vraisemblance, Legolas avait essayé de faire demi-tour mais n'avait jamais réussi à regagner le sentier. Yaleth tourna bride rapidement : il avait besoin de réfléchir et il ne pouvait pas le faire ici, il y avait trop de malveillance et de voix crissantes dans l'air !

_Tellement faim…_

Il tourna bride et tomba nez à nez avec une silhouette encapuchonnée montée sur un cheval elle aussi. Sa poitrine se serra et il prit une brusque inspiration de surprise. La silhouette ne bougea pas. Yaleth prit une flèche de son carquois et banda son arc qu'il avait accroché à l'arrière, à côté de son sac.

- Laissez-moi passer.

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous.

- Laissez-moi passer.

- A votre guise.

La silhouette ne bougea toujours pas et la voix profonde qui sortait de sous le capuchon était la seule preuve que ce que Yaleth avait en face de lui était vivant. Le jeune garde donna un ordre en elfique et Druàn avança lentement, passa à côté de l'autre cheval et de son étrange cavalier, et le dépassa. La silhouette n'avait toujours pas bougé mais pour plus de sécurité Yaleth s'était maintenant retourné sur son cheval et continuait à le tenir en joue. Soudain la tête encapuchonnée pivota, une main souleva la cape et une l'éclat d'une pierre brillante montée sur un bâton luit dans la pénombre. Au même moment Yaleth tira une flèche sur la silhouette mais elle explosa avant d'atteindre sa cible. Etonné, il ouvrit de grand yeux et leva le bras pour atteindre son carquois, mais un grand choc le fît basculer de sa jument et une douleur sourde s'étendit dans son corps. Les éclats de bois et l'empennage s'éparpillant dans l'air fût sa dernière vision avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.


End file.
